Cuando Te Conocí
by arceeprime54
Summary: Optimus y Arcee han regresado del Ártico y están recuperando energía. Optimus, al ver a Arcee tan tranquila, comienza a recordar como fue que la conoció. Optimus P.O.V


**Este es mi primer fanfiction. Lo había subido anteriormente pero había un par de cosas que debía cambiar así que lo borre y lo volví a subir. Quiero agradecer a la gente que lo**

**leyó anteriormente y me apoyo. Bueno, los dejo para que lean.**

**Cuando Te Conocí**

Recientemente Arcee y yo regresamos del Ártico, estamos recuperando energía, la veo muy cansada, muy débil, Ratchet se acerca a ella "Arcee será mejor que tomes una larga recarga para que tu cuerpo recupere la energía que necesita" Arcee asiente con la cabeza.

Ella cerró sus ópticos y luego todos salieron de la habitación, solo nos quedamos ella y yo.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, tome su mano por segunda vez ese día y con mi mano libre le acaricie la mejilla.

Paso un rato, trato de separarme de ella, pero por algún motivo no puedo separarme de Arcee, me obligue a hacerlo pero era inútil, no quería soltar su mano, no quería dejarla sola y mucho menos alejarme.

Entonces comencé a pensar en el día que la conocí

**Flashback**

_Una tarde yo caminaba con Alpha Trion, ya que, necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto al ser un sparkling de no más de 6 años (En edad humana) _

_Por esas cosas de la vida, Alpha Trion se encontró con un viejo amigo y me dejo solo por un momento._

_Entonces yo simplemente me di vuelta y ahí la vi. A una sparkling con unos ópticos tan celestes como el cielo, que resplandecían con la luz y tenían un hermoso alineado púrpura, con una armadura color azul cromado y marco color rosa, era la sparkling más hermosa que había visto._

_Me acerque a ella muy tímidamente "Hola" le dije con la voz muy baja "Hola" respondió ella con su hermosa sonrisa_

"_Mi nombre es Orion Pax" dije, ella aun tenia su hermosa sonrisa "Arcee, mi nombre es Arcee"_

_En cuanto me dijo su nombre empecé a sentir calor en mi rostro. No sabia que hacer hasta que vi una flor metálica y la tome, entregándosela a Arcee "Arcee, quiero darte esta flor porque creo que es tan hermosa como tu" ella la recibió "Gracias" respondió sin borrar su dulce sonrisa_

_Entonces, se acerco a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se fue_

**Fin del Flashback**

Jamás lo olvide y creo que jamás lo olvidare, mi primer beso fue con la femme mas dulce, tierna, sensible, delicada y hermosa de todo Cybertron

Después de ese día, Arcee y yo siempre estábamos juntos, hasta que cumplí 9 años en edad humana, no volvimos a vernos en mucho tiempo y recuerdo con claridad cuando la vi de nuevo

**Flashback**

_Habían pasado once años desde que no veía a Arcee y durante muchas noches soñaba con ella, con verla de nuevo _

_Una tarde iba caminando tranquilamente hasta el Consejo de Primes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería ahora que Megatronus decidió romper lasos con el Gran Consejo. Me quede quieto al escuchar una suave voz, luego se hizo mas fuerte "¡Cuidado, cuidado!" un punto azul cromado me golpeo de frente_

_Me vi recostado en el piso con una femme sobre mi pecho, nos levantamos_

"_Lo lamente, lo lamento mucho, de veras que si" dijo ella cubriendo su boca y muy avergonzada, yo me quede observándola "No importa, no paso nada" respondí yo, ella se veía mucho mas aliviada_

"_Mi nombre es Arcee" Me dijo ella, yo me quede en estado de shock, no podía ser Arcee, debía ser una coincidencia, así que ignore el sentimiento y supuse que era solo una coincidencia "Optimus Prime, alguna ves conocido como Orion Pax" Le respondí yo, ella parecía estar igual que yo, en estado de shock_

"_¿Orion? ¿Eres tu? Hace mucho que no te veía, soy yo, me diste una flor el día que nos conocimos, dijiste que era tan hermosa como yo ¿Recuerdas?" Me dijo ella sonriendo, al parecer, si era ella, esa bella sparkling que conocí una vez "Por supuesto que te recuerdo solo no te reconocí ¿Cómo podría olvidare?" le dije mirándola a los ojos_

_Ella comenzó a ruborizarse "Bueno, éramos unos sparklings" dijo, aun conservaba su sonrisa "Lo se" le conteste acercándome, ella comienza a ruborizarse y me mira con esos calidos ojos, intente tomar su mano, pero algo me detuvo, hubo un breve silencio_

"_Yo… estoy un poco apurado ahora, debo estar en un rato en el consejo de los Primes pero si quieres podríamos vernos otro día" dije tomándola de la cintura y la acerque un poco mas hacia mi_

"_Mañana en la tarde, en mi casa ¿Te parece bien?" le pregunte, ella solo me observaba "En tu casa es perfecto" me contesto ella, yo bese su mejilla "Entonces nos vemos mañana" le dije, soltando su cintura_

_Ella no dejaba de sonreír, mira el suelo por un momento, luego vuelve a mirarme a mí "Adiós" dijo ella aun con su sonrisa "Adiós" le respondí_

_Ella se retira, yo veo como se aleja, luego sonreí, me di la vuelta y me fui por mi propio camino_

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de ese día, tiempo después, comenzó la guerra y no volví a alejarme de ella

Desde que murió Cliffjumper Arcee se ha sentido sola y desprotegida, invisible y rechazada, pero no es así, yo estoy con ella diariamente y siempre voy a verla, siempre estaré a su lado y jamás podría olvidarla "Por favor, no te alejes de mi, no se que haría se te perdiera"

Entonces, suelto su mano, esa sensación calida desaparece y comencé a sentir como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, evito que salgan. Luego me voy a mi habitación con la esperanza de que despierte y se recupere

**Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron esto. Si les gusto por favor comenten. Adiós **


End file.
